Gundam SEED: Freedom's Calling
by Titanic X
Summary: The Bloody Valentine War is in full swing. But there lurks behind the scenes a few new faces that will change the outcome of the war on both sides... Join the Archangel and a few new allies as they finally strive to reach out... and head the call... to rise up and take flight! The call... to freedom! [Collab with MWSeraph]
1. Timeline

Chronology

AD calendar

As petroleum resources run out, and environmental pollution worsens, a worldwide economic collapse ensues. The world's nations form economic blocs, and the planet becomes divided into a handful of major powers. Ethnic and religious strife leads to a global conflict known as the Reconstruction War, while the Type S influenza virus spreads throughout the world. Disease and war produce massive casualties.

(2084) -16 April 1 George Glenn is born

CE calendar

(2101) 1 Nuclear weapons are employed on the frontlines of central Asia, in the Kashmir region.

(2104) 4 George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize

(2105) 5 George Glenn enlists in the United States military.

(2109) 9 The Reconstruction War ends. The previous national order has been radically changed, and none of the previous nation-states remain. New powers in the form of the Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, Republic of East Asia, Equatorial Union, Kingdom of Scandinavia, United States of South America, South African Union, African Community, Oceania Union, Judaic Union, Middle Eastern Community, and Orb Union (alt. United Emirates of Orb) have emerged. The United Nations formally adopts the Cosmic Era calendar and announces a new space development program. Construction of the space station Yggdrasil, which had been interrupted by the global war, resumes at Lagrange Point 1.

(2110) 10 The Space Colony plan begins in earnest, and a space industry arises to exploit the new frontier. Construction of the lunar city Copernicus begins. George Glenn becomes an employee of the Atlantic Federation's Federal Aeronautics and Space Administration (FASA). The Atlantic Federation establishes the Federal Space Force (FSF). The Eurasian Federation and Republic of East Asia soon follow suit.

(2111) 11 The fourth-generation international space station Yggdrasil is completed.

(2112) 12 The lunar city of Copernicus is completed. FASA launches a Jupiter exploration project and announces the development of the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. George Glenn is to be the ship's chief designer, and the space station Yggdrasil will serve as the construction site.

(2115) 15 The exploration ship Tsiolkovsky is completed. George Glenn's Confession. As George Glenn departs for Jupiter aboard the Tsiolkovsky, he reveals the existence of Coordinators, and releases the necessary genetic engineering techniques onto the worldwide network. The world is thrown into chaos by these events. In the name of environmental protection, the pressure group Blue Cosmos declares itself adamantly opposed to Coordinator technology.

(2116) 16 An international conference to discuss the Coordinator controversy issue is held in Italy. The Torino Protocol on genetic modification is adopted with the provisions to totally prohibiting the manipulation of human genes. Health experts and much of the scientific and medical community object to the sweeping prohibitions which threaten to strangle the medical industry and healthcare. Nonetheless, some wealthy individuals secretly have their children turned into Coordinators.

(2117) 17 A hospital in Chicago which has secretly been creating Coordinators is set ablaze. Blue Cosmos is rumored to be involved. Construction of the Porta Panama mass driver begins in Central America.

(2121) 21 Construction of the Habilis mass driver begins on the shore of Lake Victoria.

(2122) 22 The Tsiolkovsky reaches Jupiter and discovers the fossil known as Evidence 01. The world is again thrown into chaos, and FASA orders the Tsiolkovsky to bring back the fossil.

Siegel Clyne, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Kingdom of Scandinavia.

Adrian Lockheed, a Natural, is born in the Atlantic Federation to a distinguished military family.

(2123) 23 Patrick Zala, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Atlantic Federation.

(2129) 29 George Glenn returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01. The fossil is taken to the Zodiac research colony at Lagrange point 5 for detailed examination.

(2130) 30 The world's religious authorities gather at the Palestine Conference, but are unable to reach any conclusions, and their influence begins to wane. Tolerance for Coordinators spreads throughout the world with the relaxing of the Torino Protocol, and the first Coordinator boom begins. The space industry heats up, and construction of numerous space colonies begins at Lagrange point 4. The Orb Union begins construction of the Kaguya mass driver and the resource satellite Heliopolis.

(2131) 31 The restrictions on George Glenn are lifted, and he begins examining Evidence 01 at Zodiac. The colony's extraterrestrial research organization expands into a huge research facility.

(2135) 35 The Atlantic Federation establishes a lunar base in the Ptolemaeus Crater, drawing international criticism, and unveils its first series of mobile armors. Earth's major powers begin a space arms race, and the Eurasian Federation begins the construction of Artemis.

(2138) 38 The Zodiac research colony is further expanded. George Glenn announces his concept for a new type of Space Colony, and construction of these new colonies begins. This project is funded mainly by the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia, and the new L5 colony cluster is to be managed by representatives of these sponsor nations.

(2140) 40 The first generation of Coordinators, born in secrecy, reach maturity and begin to excel in every scientific, artistic, and athletic field. The differences between Coordinators and Naturals thus become very clear, and critical voices emerge. Moderates begin to take up the issue about this, trying to build a bridge of understanding and hopes for the future. Others... not so much.

(2141) 41 Marriages among first-generation Coordinators produce a purebred second generation, who soon prove to have inherited their parents' abilities. Muruta Azrael is born in the Atlantic Federation.

Adrian Lockheed joins the Atlantic Federation Navy, following in the steps of his American Navy ancestors.

(2143) 43 Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne, participating in the construction of new colonies at Lagrange point 5, meet for the first time.

(2144) 44 The first ten space colonies (later known as Aprilius City) of the new L5 cluster are completed. These colonies, dubbed PLANTs, are intended to serve as large-scale production sites. The one thing they don't make is food, which the PLANTs are strictly prohibited from producing and which must be imported entirely from Earth.

Adrian Lockheed graduates from the Annapolis Naval Academy in an accelerated 3 years at the rank of 2nd Lieutenant at the recommendation of his impressed superiors. He transfers to the growing Federal Space Force.

(2145) 45 The estimated Coordinator population now exceeds ten million. Anti-Coordinator organizations begin carrying out acts of terrorism against the PLANTs. Since they have very little political autonomy and have inadequate security forces, the PLANTs are unable to defend themselves effectively, and the Coordinators working in the PLANTs become increasingly dissatisfied. While moderates in the Atlantic Federation and other sponsor nations lobby their governments to send minor military and police assistance, the measures are largely limited and ineffective.

(2146) 46 Al Da Flaga visits the Mendel colony at Lagrange Point 4. He commissions Dr. Ulen Hibiki, the chief researcher of GARM R&D, to create a clone of himself. Rau La Flaga is born later this year.

(2147) 47 Cmdr. Adrian Lockheed marries his childhood sweetheart, Anna.

(2150) 50 The Zodiac Alliance is formed. Derek Lockheed, a Natural and first son to Adrian, is born.

(2152) 52 Elias Lockheed, the second son of Adrian and the first Coordinator of the family, is born. His case of birth is cited by the moderates among many as a potential of the positive advances brought about by Coordinator technology, as he was found to have a fatal birth defect and was saved, even enhanced with the treatments used in the birth of Coordinators. He has since been living a relatively normal, healthy life alongside his older brother Derek, with the two sharing a notably close, even psychic bond.

(2153) 53 George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator. A PLANT Supreme Council is formed, made up of representatives from each of the PLANT cities. With assistance from moderates on Earth, including the sponsor nations, they are given mandate, albeit limited and monitored, to oversee law and order in the PLANTs. Among the most notable supporters of the measure is Rear Admiral Adrian Lockheed, who feels the military is given too little capability to act against anti-PLANT terrorism.

(2154) 54 Sai ArgyleDaerka Elsman is born

(2155) 55 Kira Yamato is born

Athrun Zala is born

Mirillia Haww is born

Lacus Clyne is born

Tolle Koenig is born

(2156) 56 Flay Allster is born

Nicol Amalfi is born

Kuzzey Buskirk is born

(2165) 65 First Mobile Suit developed; Zodiac Alliance renames itself ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)

(2167) 67 ZAFT rolls out the ZGMF-1017 GINN, the first fully-functional mobile suit.

(2168) 68 In response to ZAFT swiftly disarming and forcing out the sponsor nations' military forces without firing a shot, the Atlantic Federation speeds up their long time research into mobile suits, fielding the GAT-01 Dagger from the Arcadia Corporation in limited numbers. Ironically, as many note, it was thanks to the efforts of moderate Coordinators still loyal to the AF, hoping to prove themselves as patriots with the assistance of Natural moderates. The rival Azrael Conglomerate would try to gain government contracts for Dagger production to try to upset the Coordinator-friendly company.

The Atlantic Federation Space Forces Special Operations Command establishes the 1st Mobile Squadron as the nation's first mobile suit unit to test the viability of the new weapons. Due to inadequacies in the initial versions of the operating system and training, military leaders decide to recruit Coordinators to attempt to speed up the learning curve. Thus, the 1st Mobile Squadron is established as an explicitly Natural-Coordinator unit, despite criticism within the government. Admiral Adrian Lockheed, in spite of his disappointment concerning tensions between the Earth and PLANTs, musters support and funding for the unit.

(2169) 69 The Atlantic Federation begins a mobile suit development program, the G-Weapon Project, to improve on their current arsenal.

(2170) 70 Derek and Elias Lockheed graduate as officers in the Atlantic Federation Space Forces and join the 1st Mobile Squadron. Derek is noted by analysts and fellow officers to be quickly mastering mobile suit operation, beating many candidates and even matching his own brother, despite being a Natural.

(2170) 70. February 5 A terrorist attack wipes out the United Nations leadership on the moon in the Tragedy of Copernicus. PLANT representative Siegel Clyne's shuttle is delayed from arriving and the fact is seized upon by critical politicians on Earth. Others are suspicious, however, at the fact that many of the UN representatives, including those from the Atlantic Federation, were notable moderates and for Coordinator-Natural reconciliation.

(2170) 70. February 7 The Earth Alliance is established by the Alaska Declaration in response to the Tragedy of Copernicus. However, no declaration of war is made at the insistence of moderates to make way for the investigations into the attack. The investigations fail to gain traction.

(2170) 70 Februray 14The Bloody Valentine War unofficially begins when the agricultural colony, Junius Seven, is destroyed in a massive explosion. The PLANTs are quick to blame the nearby Alliance carrier, Roosevelt, as it was alleged to be carrying nuclear weapons in a show of force.

(2170) 70, February 22 Yggdrasil is destroyed during a during an Earth Alliance intercept of a ZAFT flotilla gone horribly wrong, with uncertainty over who attacked first. Investigations into the Copernicus Tragedy and Junius Seven's destruction is put on hold due to lack of sufficient evidence and attention.

(2170) 70. April 1 The April Fool's Crisis occurs when ZAFT drops ground-penetrating Neutron Jammers across the Earth under Operation Uroboros, sending the planet into an energy crisis with the loss of nuclear power. ZAFT officially declares war 12 hours prior to the operation, with the Earth Alliance following suite following ZAFT's immediate attacks. The 1st Mobile Squadron debuts in the initial combat on Earth, preventing ZAFT from directly attacking the Atlantic Federation with comparatively fewer losses compared to regular units not equipped with Daggers. Interest in the unit's performance and mobile suits increases.

(2170) 70, Later Months- The PLANT-friendly military regime in the United States of South America attempts to gain ZAFT military assistance, and nationalize the Panama Mass Driver to gain leverage against the Atlantic Federation. A brief war between the two American powers ensues over control of Panama. As heavy casualties stack up against the USSA, however, the war against the AF becomes very unpopular. A group of South American pro-Alliance generals instigate a military coup and successfully overthrow the pro-PLANT regime. South America, under the new regime, joins the Earth Alliance and declares war on the PLANTs.

ZAFT presence in Northern Africa and the Middle East give the Eurasian Federation the excuse the invade and occupy the Middle Eastern Community and Judaic Union. While the latter's citizens initially welcome Eurasian intervention in keeping ZAFT and Islamic terrorists in check, they would later resent their interference in their national politics.

(2171) 71. Archangel is completed, as are the G-weapons...


	2. Prologue

_The year is Cosmic Era 70._

 _The world is embroiled within a new war._

 _The colony of Junius Seven vanished in a ball of fire. No one survived._

 _The victims:_

 _Coordinator and Natural civilians._

 _Coordinators..._

 _Naturals..._

 _Is one race better than the other?_

 _If so, how?_

 _Is it through superior genetics? Natural talent? Or is it that they both plead their case to hide how they truly feel deep down inside? And are those feelings real, or are they crafted and implanted within the heads of those that want to destroy the other race?_

 _Both claim the other side is inhuman._

 _But both are far more human, and far more alike, than they know._

 _Yet this war comes at a price._

 _Moderates are living in fear of their leaders. Churches have to lay low._

 _Why? Why are they?_

 _Because of one factor. But who or what is this guiding shadow? Can it be overcome? And if so, how can they? These things will push the heroes to the brink, and show that there are no good guys or bad guys, except for those whose hearts are clad in the darkest of shadows, a shadow that can only come from the deepest parts of Hell and take human shape. Both sides will be pushed, and all will soon see, that no one is safe from this war._

 _For this war has cost the world its biggest dreams, and left those who live in this world in terror._

 _The shadows rule, and the light cowers._

 _Extremists and despots govern with business. In contrast, the years of past have said something different._

 _Business has no business in government offices._

 _The world is now under a shadow's grip._

 _And the call..._

 _A call long forgotten is answered._

 _This is..._

 ** _GUNDAM SEED: FREEDOM'S CALLING!_**

* * *

 **December 13, CE 70 (2170 AD), Anzio, Italy, Eurasian Federation**

"Mayday, mayday, Mad Dog Four is going down! I'm going-" Static cuts off the voice in an Atlantic Federation linear tank commander's headset as an allied F-7D Spearhead crashes nearby, killing whoever was in it. The commander looks to the plume where the fighter jet exploded. "There goes another one of our air support," he mutters to himself. Despite the Earth Alliance forces of the Atlantic Federation backing up all the mobilized Eurasian Federation forces within this sector, they have been struggling oust ZAFT from the city. While the Alliance had more tanks on their side, ZAFT's mobile suits were just totaling them like they were not there. Moreover, he and his unit could barely see the enemy on radar beyond a mile or two due to particle interference from those freaking N-Jammers.

At the rate this is going, the commander nervously muses, we'll hardly have any forces to hold the fort by the end of the day. I'll be darned if we let some militia of angry spacemen make fools out of our great military. Mustering his courage, the commander issues new orders, "Bulldog Unit, assume wedge formation and set your rapid-firing intervals to 2 seconds! We'll break through their lines and take the fighting right into the city!"

The Bulldogs and other forward linear tank units roll towards the ZAFT battle lines with renewed furor, to which the GINN mobile suits respond with a hail of 76mm tracer slugs. The commander ducks his head as the sparks of lead throw up shrapnel around the tank. Most of the others are not so lucky as two or three of the tanks around him recoil from direct hits and explode.

"Captain, we've got DINNs strafing our rear flanks and multiple tanks out of commission!" one of the remaining tanks hails the commander, "we can't sustain this assault!"

"Don't let up boys!" the commander roars into his mike, "we'll push these Coordinators back into the sea, and we'll ram them if we have to!" Looking in front however, the commander's mouth dries up at seeing a GINN jump in front of his tank, sword drawn and mono-eye flashing. The tank was going too fast to break in time. The commander raises his arms for the blow to come.

There is a slicing of a mobile suit-sized blade. The commander opens his eyes, and realizes that there's not a scratch on his tank. He glances up to see the GINN skewered on the sword of yet another mobile suit. Flashing its twin eye sensors behind its visor, the would-be savior whips its sword out, sending the GINN tumbling. "Is that..." the commander recognizes the mobile suit, which is a GAT-01 Mk.2 Dagger High-Maneuver Model.

"Bulldog 1, do you copy?" another voice blared in the commander's headset. Getting over his awe, he replies, "Go for Bulldog 1."

"This is Lieutenant Derek Lockheed of the 1st Mobile Squadron," the mobile suit pilot identifies himself, "OMNI EUROCOM has issued orders for your men to withdraw and regroup back at FOB Victor. We have reports of three divisions worth of ZAFT reinforcements being flown in from Gibraltar."

The commander clenched his teeth at what he heard. They had suffered too many defeats at the hands of those Coordinators, and the orders had to come Derek Lockheed of all people! "If that's the case," he argues, "we'd just be letting them reinforce Anzio! What kind of plan is that!?"

"I didn't say we withdraw immediately," the pilot, Derek comes back with a sly tone, "in fact, could you and your men provide suppressing fire while we go cause some real damage for a while?" Two shots land near both the Mk.2 Dagger and the Linear Tank. Derek quickly draws his machine gun and puts two shots into another ZAFT GINN's cockpit, causing it to explode. Another Mk.2 Dagger lands beside Derek, sword drawn.

"Elias," Derek radios his ally, "how are we looking on time?"

"I'd say we've got about ten minutes before those reinforcements crash the party," the other pilot, Elias Lockheed relays.

Derek smirks to himself. "Plenty of time, then." The mobile suit duo activate their extra thrusters and leap into the air, to the surprise of the Alliance tank crews and the shock of the ZAFT pilots.

"Here's Eli!" Elias remarks as he slices through a DINN with his rapier in mid-air. Another GINN on the ground is none the more fortunate as the Mk.2 Dagger cuts down on it diagonally. The GINN's partner tries to take aim, but Elias proves to be faster as he twists his arm and stabs him. Derek, on the other hand, calmly deflected the GINNs' bullets with his shield, while taking single shots at the mobile suits' cameras and weapons. One GINN tried going for a stab at Derek, only for him to bash with his shield and put a round in the cockpit at point blank range.

The commander watched as the two Mk.2 Daggers and four other regular Daggers take on the ZAFT forces, with the former two mobile suits going to town on anyone they came across. He was aware that the 1st Mobile Squadron was one of the few units in the Atlantic Federation as well as OMNI Enforcer as a whole to recruit both Naturals and Coordinators trained enough to handle the few Daggers the Alliance had. While he wasn't too fond of Coordinators, he had to admit that it was nice to see the squadron get some payback for their defeats.

"Captain," one of the other Linear Tanks calls him, "the 1st Mobile Squadron is here and EUROCOM's giving us orders to regroup. What now?"

With a grunt, the captain barks out, "we'll provide long range fire support for them until they are ready to pull out. Let's at least knock down a few of the Zafties ourselves."

With that, the 1st Mobile Squadron, with tank support destroyed or disabled at least 20 ZAFT mobile suits. True enough, ZAFT landed more reinforcements in Anzio itself, and not wanting to push their luck against the larger enemy force, Derek and Elias withdraw with the rest of the squadron and the tanks back to their firebase.

* * *

The entire base is silent as the two brothers approach their commander's office.

"Sir? We're here," Derek says.

"Good. You two have been key assets to us in this whole war... But higher ups have a better plan for you." The commander looks at them out of the corner of her eye. "I've been given word of... a new asset... that has begun construction, and it needs to be guarded. Not just from... well, the Zafties, but also... those shadows... that we all fear."

Derek nods, getting a strange feeling as those words are spoken. Elias hisses through his teeth, feeling something within him stirring at that. Both know what their officer is getting at, but they keep it quiet for fear of anyone listening in.

"So, your mission is to go to where it is being built and guard it. And if anything, it will fall to you to get it back to Earth should anyone attempt to take it out. The project... is going to be our biggest weapon," their commander replies, her eyes hard. "And this... it has to be protected."

"Yes, ma'am," Elias says with a salute.

Derek salutes as well. "We will not let you down, ma'am!" he says.

The commander nods and the two men leave for their assignment...

* * *

 ** _The wings... have started to stir._**

 ** _The call... has gone out._**

 ** _But... who will answer it?_**

 ** _And who... will ensure our rise once more?_**


End file.
